Lose the Coal, Gain a Diamond
by N. Aepic Fael
Summary: Ash returns from a loss at the Unova league when his world his torn away from him by an attack by Team Rocket. Spurned by his companions' betrayal, he goes to redo all the league to prove that he indeed is the very best.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.**

**Hey guys, so this is the Ash x Diantha x Cynthia story. It probably won't be as nice as my other stories, but I promise that I will do my best.**

Ash had recently gotten over his defeat in Unova, and was heading over to Pallet Town before going off to Kalos.

When he got back, he saw Team Rocket attacking his house. He managed to get rid of them, but his mother was killed in the process. What is more, his friends blamed her death on him, as he interfered in Rocket plots throughout his journey.

Ash hid in Professor Oak's lab, where Gary, Paul and Trip were also hiding. The three were recruited to hunt down Ash, but after rejecting they became targets as well. Oak thought it wasn't safe for their pokemon to be in his corral, so he updated their pokedexes to have an infinisimal amount on pokemon in their steed.

Oak then said that there was someone in the corral waiting for him. When Ash got there, he saw none other than the mighty Arceus before him. Arceus explained how she regretted making Ash do such hard decisions that ultimately ended in the loss of his mom and his friends. Ash brushed it off, saying that Arceus couldn't do anything about it.

Arceus felt bad for the poor boy, so she had several legendaries that wanted to join Ash on his journey appear. They were Latias, Manaphy, Ho-oh, Lugia, Rayquaza, Mew, Regigigas, Keldeo, and Mewtwo. Ash was shocked that they all wanted to join him, but they all stated that it was merely because they were such good friends. Arceus also stated how other legendaries would be joining him later on.

Ash thanked them all and went on his way to conquer the regions again, starting with the Johto.

Ash flew on Latias to Johto and decided to redo the gyms and then returned Latias. He soon began training.

-time skip one month-

Ash was pleased. His pokemon had trained exceptionally hard. He decided to go against Falkner first. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" He saw the Champion Diantha. You see, Ash knew about Diantha because of her status and Diantha knew of Ash because of his popularity in the leagues.

"It's nothing..." he said.

Diantha, however, didn't believe it. "Tell me now, Ash."

Ash sighed. "My mother was murdered by Team Rocket and most of my friends betrayed me. All I have left are my pokemon. They think that I am useless."

Diantha gasped in shock. "Oh, Ash, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, besides, I am going to redo the leagues to prove them wrong!" Ash said.

Diantha looked at his pokedex. "Wow, Ash, you have seen every single pokemon except for Kalos ones."

Ash shrugged. "I will visit Kalos after I complete the rest of the regions."

Diantha thought for a moment. "Can I come with you?"

Ash scratched his head. "I don't see why not." Before he knew what was happening, Diantha squealed and practically dragged Ash to the first city.

"W-Wait up, Diantha!"

-time skip to Falkner's gym-

Ash and Diantha had finally reached the gym. Ash had found and healed an abandoned Gallade who would not attack the innocent creatures of the forest. Ash respected Gallade's decision and asked if he wanted to come with him. Gallade was surprised by Ash's kindness but took up the offer. Ash caught the Gallade and checked its move set. He was surprised that the Gallade could actually throw Psycho Cuts (**lol,** **reference to The Blade and the Embrace**), and that would prove to be a valuable asset later on. Meanwhile, Diantha's Gardevoir began casting side glances at the honorable pokemon.

The duo entered Falkner's gym.

"Ash!" said Falker. "What are you doing here, and why is Diantha the Kalos Champion here with you?"

"Hey, Falkner. I'm redoing the leagues. I want you to use your strongest pokemon against me. As for Diantha, she found me and decided to go with me."

Falkner blinked. Was this kid seriously that dense? Almost anyone could tell that Diantha had some feelings for Ash. Anyone BUT Ash Ketchum.

The announcer introduced the two battlers. "This is a battle between Challenger Ash Ketchum, Champion of the Orange League and Battle Frontier, and Falkner, leader of the Violet City gym. This will be a full 6 on 6 battle. Both the challenger and the Gym Leader cannot substitute pokemon, however moves that return pokemon back to their trainers are acceptable. The Gym Leader will reveal his pokemon first. Begin!'

"Skarmory, take to the sky!"

"Swellow, battle stance."

Falkner let out a breath of relief. He was glad that Ash did not send out Charizard, as he was certain that could practically one-man through the entire battle.

"Skarmory, use Air Slash!"

"Swellow, Ariel Ace."

The Air Slash passed harmlessly as Swellow disappeared, only to strike Skarmory in the back, sending the Steel/Flying type to go crashing into the ground.

Falkner gasped. What the fuck was this kid feeding his pokemon? He shuddered to think what would happen if Ash got his hands on one or more of the legendary birds.

If only he knew.

"Skarmory is unable to battle, Swellow is the winner."

Falkner returned his fallen pokemon and pondered his next move. "Noctowl, let's go!"

The Noctowl came out but didn't seem to faze Swellow at all.

"Noctowl, Hypnosis!"

"Ariel Ace to dodge."

Noctowl proceeded to release the hypnotic waves, however, Swellow used Ariel Ace to dodge, which also made Noctowl severely injured.

Falkner gaped. He began sweating, afraid of what would happen if the kid sent out any of his OTHER pokemon.

"End this with Peck."

The weak attack was enough to faint Noctowl. Falkner returned his pokemon and began thinking. He decided that he should try using some of his pokemon from other regions.

"Staraptor, take to the sky!" When Ash saw the Staraptor, he smiled. It was nothing compared to HIS Staraptor.

"Swellow, Steel Wing."

"Steel Wing infused with Sky Attack!" Normally that combination overpowered most opponents, but this was no ordinary Swellow. In fact, it actually matched the power of the combination. The two trainers looked at each other and nodded. There was only one way to solve this issue. The two trainers simultaneously called out, "Brave Bird!"

Swellow obviously won, but its sheer power became its downfall. Both pokemon had fainted. Falkner let out a breath of relief. At least Ash wasn't invincible.

Ash was not surprised to see Swellow knocked out. He mentally smacked himself for not going for a safer attack, such as Ariel Ace or Sky Attack. Either way, he shamed himself for getting his friend hurt like that.

"Swanna, let's go!"

Ash was surprised to see that Falkner had a Swanna. This was going to be interesting. "Leavanny, you're up."

Leavanny came up. _How did this fool take down Swellow?_

Ash had to stifle a laugh. "I used Brave Bird, which proved too powerful for my Swellow."

Leavanny rolled her eyes. _And that's why I have Flying types. No regards for the limits of their own strength._

Falkner frowned at Ash's decision. "Ash, what are you planning by using a Grass/Bug type?"

Ash grinned. "You'll see."

Falkner shrugged. "Swanna, Rain Dance, then use Hurricane!"

"Leavanny, Energy Ball interception."

Swanna prepared the deadly combo, but was interrupted by an Energy Ball that knocked it down.

"Finish it off with Leaf Storm."

"Swanna, get out of there!"

Swanna attempted to lift off, however it was too slow and Leaf Storm managed to knock it out.

_And they say that Bug types are weak. I want to see how he does against Genesect._ muttered Leavanny.

Falkner was surprised by the power omitted by Ash's pokemon, who was at a 4x weakness against Flying types. This was not going to be easy.

"Talonflame, you're up!"

Ash was surprised to see the Kalos pokemon. This was going to be a good match.

"Talonflame, Flamethrower!"

"Sunny Day-infused Energy Ball."

Normally, Flamethrower with a STAB bonus would overpower any Grass move except for Frenzy Plant, but the Sunny Day-infused Energy Ball ABOSRBED the flames and smacked Talonflame out of the sky.

Falkner could not believe the strength shown by Ash's pokemon. He knew that he would not win this round.

"*sigh* Ursaring, let's go!"

"How the fuck do you have an Ursaring?"

Falkner grinned. "The league rules state that Gym Leaders, Elite 4 and Champions can have one pokemon that is not their primary type, provided that it is the same type as another of our pokemon. In this case, it is my Noctowl. Now, Ursaring, use Roar!"

The Roar threw Leavanny back into her pokeball, while releasing one of Ash's legendaries.

Lugia.

Falkner's jaw dropped. Holy Shit, this guy had a fucking Lugia.

"Uh….." mumbled Falkner. "Oh yeah, Ursaring, we won't win this. Use Roar!"

Ash didn't want to reveal any other of secret weapons, so he said, "Lugia, Protect!"

The Roar harmlessly went over Lugia.

"Now, Aeroblast!"

The sheer power of the Aeroblast sent Ursaring flying and instantly knocked Ursaring out."

Falkner sighed. "Well Ash, you beat me again. Although, where were you these past weeks?"

Ash shrugged. "Training."

Falkner chuckled. Then Ash remembered something.

"Oh and Falkner, tell the league that Ash Ketchum is back, and I intend to win this time."

Ash then left the scene with Diantha right behind him.

"Are you sure?" asked Alder.

"Well, gee. What other pokemon do you know that is a flying type and can use Aeroblast? Not even Ditto can keep its imitation game up for long, not to mention Mew." retorted Falkner.

"No, not that. I believe that part. Are you sure that Ash Ketchum is back?" asked Alder.

"Yeah, and Diantha is going with him."

Lucian snorted. "Damn, that is going to piss Cynthia off."

"What is going to piss me off?"

The three froze and slowly turned around to see the Sinnoh Champion staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

"N-N-Nothing," stuttered Lucian. "I-It's just that D-Diantha is traveling with Ash Ketchum a-and-"

"WHAT?!"

The three flinched at Cynthia's outburst.

She then stormed out of the room.

_How DARE she take Ashy from me? I knew him first AND longer!_ fumed Cynthia.

Meanwhile the three were sweat dropping over her overreaction.

"Well," said Alder finally. "Looks like our favorite dense idiot is getting two girls in his bed tonight!"

"SHUT UP!" cried the other two, fearing Cynthia's rage if she overheard Alder's response.

Ash and Diantha were in a forest. Suddenly, Ash had the compulsion to go into a secluded part of the forest.

Diantha was against Ash going off by himself, but he promised that he would be back quickly. She sighed, knowing that it was pointless to resist.

Ash went to that area, where Arceus was in front of him.

Ash kneeled down. "Lady Arceus.'

Arceus rolled her eyes. _Chosen One, you know that you don't need to do that._

Ash shrugged. "It is human protocol to bow before Arceus if she blesses you with a direct appearance."

Arceus smiled. _As you humans would say, "Whatever." Anyway, I have a person from the past who would like to help you on your path to take down Bugsy._

Ash's eyes widened. "You don't mean…"

Arceus grinned (**is that even possible?**). _Yes, Genesect, come on out._

Ash was quickly tackled by a Genesect. "Hey, good to see you again."

_Ash, this is the Genesect that helped you while making the Shiny One realize that there can be trustworthy others._

Genesect nodded. _It is good to see you again, Ash. Now let's take down that idiot who proclaims himself as a "Bug Expert." Hah, he'll be lucky if he has a single pokemon that can match me!_

Arceus smiled at the exchange the two were having. She bid Ash good luck, and sent him on his way.

Meanwhile, Cynthia had found where Diantha was.

"Oh, hey, Cynthia-"

"Cut the crap, how dare you take Ashy from me?"

"What do you mean, I took him from you? He was by himself so I decided to travel with him."

"You and most of the league already know that I have had some feelings for him ever since we met?"

"And how is it a crime that I may have a crush on him as well?"

The two were about to argue further when Ash came out of the dense patch of forest.

"Ash!" called out Cynthia.

Ash stopped as soon as he saw who was in front of him. Oh Arceus, this was not going to be good.

"Cynthia."

**And that concludes chapter one of my Ash x Cynthia x Diantha fic. As always, please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I have been...busy. I was working on this story as soon as I posted another and updated another chapter on a third one so...yeah.**

**So last time we left off, Ash got \Genesect while Diantha and Cynthia were in a fight as to who would have Ash. Then Ash walked into the two and, yeah...**

"Cynthia?" asked Ash, completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Cynthia glared at Diantha once more, before smiling at Ash. "Oh nothing, i was just looking for where you were!"

Ash, being the dense idiot that he is, scratched his head. "Um, I appreciate the gesture but why?"

Cynthia thought quickly for an excuse before rolling her eyes. "Well, you disappeared for a while and most of the league was concerned so why wouldn't I want to look for you when I heard you were here?"

Ash face palmed himself. "Ugh, I forgot about that."

Cynthia giggled slightly while Diantha began silently fuming. SHE was the one traveling with him! Not that Sinnoh girl that wanted to take away her guy away from her!

"Ash," said Diantha through gritted teeth. "we REALLY need to be going now if we want to finish in time for the league. After all, we only have about a month left and you still need to be training."

Ash scratched his head. "Sure, Diantha. See ya, Cynthia."

Cynthia was annoyed that Diantha would try to take Ash away from her. "Actually, Ash can I come with you?"

Ash flinched involuntarily. "Um...uh..."

Cynthia's shoulder's dropped, thinking that he was rejecting her. "It's okay, I understand..." She felt tears starting to form in her eyes before she proceeded.

Suddenly, she felt Ash grab her shoulder. "Wait, I only meant that I didn't know why the Sinnoh Champion wanted to join me. After all, you have a reputation for being ruthless and solitary."

Cynthia didn't dare look at Ash until she wiped her tears away and looked at Ash with comically large puppy eyes. "I just wanted to follow you. Pllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssse?"

Ash smiled. Damn, he couldn't just say no to that look. "Alright, fine. Let's-" He was cut off by Cynthia shrieking in happiness and dragging him to the next city. Diantha let out out a grunt of frustration. Damn that girl if she was going to take HER Ashy away from her!

-line break-

The group arrived at Bugsy's gym after a night in the forest. It was slightly uncomfortable for Ash as the two wanted to sleep in his sleeping bag yet continued to give each other death glares. He decided to ask them about this after the match.

As Ash stepped inside, he called out for Bugsy. "Hey, Bugsy! I challenge you to a Gym Rematch!"

Bugsy was shocked by this sudden outburst and fell out of the tree he was in. "Hey Ash, we'll do this. But please, DO NOT send Lugia. It wouldn't be a battle, it would be a massacre."

Ash chuckled. "Alright, but I'm taking you down, anyway."

Bugsy looked incredulous. "You kidding? I have gotten myself a stronger team. You barely won last time."

The two went to the field while the two girls sat down on the side while constantly glaring at each other.

"Alright, Shedinja, let's go!"

The most annoying pokemon to destroy (**Give it Sturdy and it is nearly invincible. A side note, use Soak on it and it becomes weak only to indirect damage, Electric, and Grass**) came out on Bugsy's side.

"Genesect, take him down!"

Bugsy more or less shit his pants as he saw his favorite legendary in front of him. "How do you have a Genesect?"

Ash shrugged. "Did a favor for him and 4 others."

"Damnit Ash, do you know how lucky you are? Shedinja, Toxic!" Bugsy was so annoyed at the fact that Ash had seen 5 Genesect's before and had one on his team that he forgot that Steel types were not affected by poison type moves.

"Are you serious, Bugsy? Genesect is a STEEL TYPE. Whatever, your loss. Shadow Charge(**this bears no relation to Pokemon Coliseum)**!"

The Toxic simply glistened on Genesect before disappearing while Ash used a Shadow Claw/Flame Charge strike on Shedinja.

At first, Genesect seemed to be stuck just inches away from striking Shedinja before he pushed though and a wall seemed to break, completely obliterating Shedinja (**Hey, I've seen some people write in their stories that Wonder Guard can stop a STAB Flamethrower. I know, wtf.**).

"Retrun, Shedinja. Vespiqueen, avenge your fallen comrade!"

"I don't think so, Genesect, change into Speed mode."

Genesect tilted its head at Ash in confusion before breaking into a grin at realizing what Ash wanted. He then folded until he was smiler to a saucer.

"Hm," said Bugsy. "Nice trick, but it won't help you win. Hyper Sun!"

"Must be a Hyper Beam and Sunny Day combo. I'll remember this for future battles, but I have to add in some more power as well as come up with a better name." muttered Ash. He then shouted. "Dodge and then knock it back with Reflective Screen!"

Vespiqueen released the Sunny Day/Hyper Beam combination at Genesect, who sped away at his speed and used Reflective Screen (**Reflect/Light Screen**) to send it back at Vespiqueen. Vespiqueen weathered it away with an Attack Order/Heal Order/Defense order/Swagger combination (**I am thinking of calling this Royal Command. An alternative would be Royal Blessing, where Swagger is replaced with Confide and is usable only on your allies. It can also ****temporarily Mega evolve pokemon for a few minutes.**). Unfortunately, Genesect did not react to the move and thus was not affected by the Swagger.

Just as Vespiqueen got back into the air she was hit with Genesect's Techno Blast, which finally took her down for the count. Ash smiled. One down, 5 to go.

-line break-

Ash had won using only Genesect and Pikachu, as the legendary was defeated before the end of the match. The pokemon that Ash had taken down with no problem were Swanna (**Flying type, like Vespiqueen**). Swanna had attempted to use Rainy Day, which backfired as Ash unleashed a devastating combo he called Zeus's Fury: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Charge Beam, Shockwave, and Zap Cannon boosted with Rainy Day. This was boosted with Swanna's unfortunate 4x weakness to Electric attacks (I**f you go by game standards, you have dealt 430 base power with approximately 85% base accuracy if Rainy Day is in place, and you always deal the instant base power 60 of Shockwave. Yeah, ouch**). The next one was Pinsir, who though annoying with attempts of Guillotine could not match Genesect's speed before Genesect launched him away with Flamethrower.

Genesect struggled slightly when pitted with Heracross and Beedrill. Both pokemon fought admirably, though lost against Genesect's diverse move pool.

Ash finally found a challenge in Bugsy's next pokemon. It was his Volcarona. Ash looked with an awestruck look on his face as he saw one of the rarest nonlegendaries in existence.

Genesect looked uneasily at his opponent in front of him. It would be nearly impossible for him to win this round, seeing that Volcarona had access to many Fire moves, which would no doubt cause some serious damage.

Ash started off with Charge Beam, but Volcarona took it with ease. This surprised Genesect and it did not notice the Flamethrower that met him. He gritted his teeth (**that is, if Genesect had teeth. They do, right?**) and forced it back with the Douse Drive Techno Blast. This finally forced Volcarona to take his opponent seriously.

Ash realized that he was at a disadvantage. If he tried to get Genesect close to Volcarona, it would be practically destroyed by Fiery Dance. He would have to settle for ranged attacks. However, the only moves that Genesect had an advantage with were Aerial Ace, Fly and Techno Blast. However, he remembered that he was warned against excessive use of a single move so he was at a stark disadvantage whereas Volcarona, as the Sun pokemon, knew a ridiculous mount of Fire type moves. This was not going to end well.

"Damnit!" said Ash. "Fine, Genesect Magnet Rise." Genesect was confused but did as he was told, folding back into his Speed Mode. Bugsy was confused as well. it wasn't as if Volcarona could use any Ground type moves anyway.

_Just what are you thinking, Ash Ketchum?_ thought Bugsy in his mind

Meanwhile the girls had grown exhausted with their feud and now turned their heads to the match before them. their eyes widened as they saw Genesect but figured it was juts another Ketchum miracle. They were impressed that Ash was almost done, though they grew nervous as they saw what Genesect was up against. This match cold go either way.

"Gravity then use Flame Charge but don't hit it!" Now everyone realized Ash's intention. He would slow Volcarona down while increasing Genesect's speed. This was not looking good for Bugsy.

Despite Bugsy's effort to prevent this from happening, he could only look on helplessly as his Volcarona was flailing desperately on the floor. Not only that, but Genesect had released a Thunder wave for good measure to lower Volcarona's speed even further.

"Now, Lock-On!" As Genesect used this, Bugsy sighed, regretting not attempting to teach Volcarona how to use Protect. He knew it was over when he heard the next term.

"Finish it! Point-blank Hyper Blast (**Aerial Ace/Hyper Beam/Techno Blast**)!" Genesect seemed to disappear for a second before unleashing the gigantic burst of energy at Volcarona's face.

However, Volcarona had managed to touch Genesect and unleashed what Ash considered the most powerful contact Fire move, which could only be done from either an experienced Smeargle or a Volcarona: Grasp of Banefire (**Flare Blitz/Flame Wheel/Fiery Dance. If you guys want, this would also include Fire Punch but I find it unnecessary as you are not maximizing the output by using one fist and it is likely that the hand will be completely useless after putting all that effort into one hand.**)

Ash had created this combo in hoped that one day he might have a Volcarona but he didn't understand how this one practically read his mind until he remembered Volcarona's move pool: Calm Mind and Foresight. The Calm Mind allowed it to amplify it's psychic powers while Foresight basically read a possible future (**thus reading what Ash would do if he had a Volcarona and was ****point-blank with another pokemon**).

The two massively powerful attacks obliterated each pokemon and both went down for the count.

Bugsy sighed in relief, FINALLY gene sect was gone.

Ash returned Genesect with admiration showing. It had taken down 5 pokemon, along with the true sun pokemon (**screw Espeon and Sunflora**). It deserved a rest.

Bugsy brought out his Scizor who mega evolved. Ash remembered this one as the one who nullified almost all of his fire attacks. He thought that one of his poem on might like revenge.

"Pikachu, let's go!"

**And done! Didn't expect that last one, did you? I nearly forgot about Pikachu in all my stories after getting attached to Traveler (which is a REALLY good story) and my A Different Journey of Ash Ketchum. Don't worry, I will include him (Pikachu's a guy, right?) more. As of now, remember to review and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I'm back with chapter three of this story.**

**So last time we left off this story, Ash was in a final battle against Bugsy's Mega-Scizor. Thankfully, you guys didn't rage at how many pokemon Ash had to face. I'm just going to put this out, I wrote that he wanted to face the STRONGEST POKEMON, not STRONGEST TEAM. I'm pretty sure you know where we are going at.**

**Alright, let's get this on!**

Bugsy was surprised at Ash's choice. This was going to be interesting.

"Pikachu, start off with Rain Dance!"

Clouds drenched the area, making it impossible to see Pikachu.

"Damnit!" said Bugsy. "Strike it with Aerial Ace!"

"Pikachu, Agility then Thor's Hammer (**Electro Ball, Discharge, Brick Break, Thunderbolt, Wild Charge, Thunder, Volt Tackle, Strength, and all of this is concentrated in an Iron Tail**)!"

"Huh?" said Bugsy in confusion.

Pikachu grinned. There was no hope that Mega Scizor could win this. As he jumped away from Aerial Ace, he instantly charged with massive power until his tail was a brilliant mixture of yellow, blue, and silver. he then began racing towards Mega Scizor.

Bugsy was distraught. "Scizor, get out of there!"

Scizor attempted to get away, but Pikachu blurred up to it and delivered its tail onto Scizor.

The sheer strength of the attack smashed Scizor into the ground hard, but that wasn't even considering the electricity. Scizor screamed as it felt the immense amount of lightning stoke it. It didn't help as the rain was still falling, signifying that there was no way that Scizor could escape.

As the lightning subsided. Mega Scizor was barely standing and breathing heavily. Pikachu was in a pained state as it felt the recoil rush throughout his body.

-poke speech on-

"W-Well...d-d-done, Pi-Pikachu." said Scizor, who was strugglong to stay conscious.

"I-I'm...imp-impressed, you actually stayed...awake." replied Pikachu, who was fighting against the massive recoil damage.

"It...was-wasn't...easy. D-Did you...really have to...put so much...power into that?"

Pikachu could barely answer, as it was fighting through the pain of the recoil. "Y...Y-Yes."

Scizor chuckled weakly. "Do-Don't worry...I won't...take your rightful...victory. Until we meet again...my friend." Scizor then promptly collapsed.

-pokespeech off-

As Scizor fell, Ash let out a sigh of relief. He had to admit, that was an incredibly powerful pokemon. Almost none of his pokemon could stay conscious after being smacked on the head with that attack.

Bugsy sighed and returned his fallen friend. He suddenly realized what he had to do.

-flashback-

Bugsy had found two of his pokemon with eggs. He spoke with them and they agreed to let someone have the eggs, provided that they gave a decent challenge.

-end flashback

"Hey, Ash." said Bugsy.

"Yeah Bugsy?" replied Ash.

"One of my pokemon laid an egg yesterday and the problem is, I don't really have the resources to take care of it. Can you?"

Ash scratched his head. "Sure Bugsy, but what is it?"

Bugsy grinned. "Oh, I'm not telling you that. You'll have to find out for yourself. And while your at it, why don't you take in one more egg?"

Ash was surprised at Bugsy's generosity. "You'd really do that for me?"

Bugsy laughed. "Hey, you allowed me to finally see my favorite pokemon. Feel free to take them." He then handed Ash one egg that was banded yellow and black while the other one was a combination of red, brown, and white.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized the pokemon inside. "A-Are you serious, Bugsy?!"

Bugsy grinned. "No problem, Ash."

Ash thanked Bugsy profusely while collecting Pikachu, rallying Diantha and Cynthia, and leaving for Whitney's gym.

-time skip 2 weeks-

Ash and co. were just about to enter the city. During this time period, Ash had gotten more training. He also had the two girls confessing their love for him, putting him in a very awkward spot. He couldn't tell whether he was incredibly lucky or incredibly screwed. Neither Champion seemed willing to give Ash up.

Ironically, it was Mewtwo who had thought of a solution. Mewtwo had suggested that the two girls simply share Ash to quit their bickering. The girls facepalmed themselves for not realizing this. Then again, Mewtwo is a clone, and polygamy probably doesn't affect him.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he felt his bag shake.

"Hey guys, wait up!" he called out.

The two girls quickly went over to him. They saw that the eggs were moving slightly and seemed to be going faster.

Ash had decided that as there were two eggs, one would go to Cynthia and the other would go to Diantha. Cynthia chose the red one while Diantha prefered the yellow one.

Suddenly, just as the eggs were passed around, they glowed. From Cynthia's egg came out a Larvesta while Diantha's showed a Combee.

Ash, using his Aura, could tell that the Larvesta was a male and the Combee was a female. This was going to be interesting.

"Aww," cooed Diantha. "It's so cute!" The Combee cuddled up in her arms in satisfaction.

Cynthia meanwhile stood gaping at what pokemon she had recieved. When it evolved, it would be one of the most powerful bug type pokemon. "This is great!"

The two girls immediately cast aside their differences and unaminously voted Ash as the father figure (much to his surprise). The pokemon seemed to agree, as they also snuggled up to Ash.

Ash was relieved. The two had finally cast aside their differences.

When the trio entered the gym, they were greeted by Whitney. "Hey Ash, never thought that I would see you here a thrid time." she said teasingly.

Ash groaned. "Please don't remind me of that. Now prepare yourself, a 6 on 6 rematch!"

Whitney was stunned by his outburst before getting a wide smile and nodding. "Okay!"

Whitney started off with Nidoqueen. "Nidoqueen, let's go!"

Ash smirked. This was going to be easier than he suspected. "Gallade, let's go!"

From Whitney's side came a fairly impressive Nidoqueen while on Ash's side came out his newly acquired Gallade.

Immediately after Gallade came onto the field, Diantha's Gardevoir came out of her pokeball. She blew Ash's Gallade a kiss, much to the Blade's embarrassment.

"Nice choice Ash, seeing that there are very few moves that I can make that will actually damage it, but no matter. Aerial Ace!"

"Bulk Up to distract it."

Nidoqueen started to use Aerial Ace, but was distracted by Gallade flexing, much to the Gallade's embarrassment. Meanwhile, Gardevoir was getting starry eyed until it saw Nidoqueen and practically getting fire in her eyes, causing Diantha and Cynthia to slowly back away from it.

"Nidoqueen snap out of it and use Superpower-Shadow Punch!"

"Parry it away with Swords Dance."

Nidoqueen shook her blush away and rushed in with a reddish-purple fist while Gallade merely extended energy blade's on his arms, seemingly took them off and knocked away the powerful punch.

"Alright Gallade, Psycho Cut!"

Gallade charged up his blades, but then had an idea to prevent missing. He rushed up to Nidoqueen, gave a her a quick Draining Kiss, and slammed his blades onto the stunned and lovestruck Nidoqueen.

Gallade smirked as he saw the fallen Nidoqueen, but grimaced as he felt poison flow though his veins. What he did not notice was the outraged look that Diantha's Gardevoir was giving off.

Whitney frowned as she saw her fallen pokemon. "Not bad, Ash, but my next pokemon won't go down so easily! Go, Clefable!"

Ash groaned as he saw the Fairy type come out. This was going to be harder than he expected.

His fears became reality, as when the Cefable used Metronome, it had unleashed Diamond Storm.

"Crap, Gallade dodge with Agility and then use Mach Punch!"

Gallade narrowly dodged the attack and dealt a minor punch to Clefable.

"Clefable, use Metronome!"

"Gallade, use Leaf Blade!"

Unfortunately for Whitney, Metronome turned out to be Splash, doing absolutely nothing. This left it vulnerable to the Leaf Blade, making it take considerable damage.

"Cefable, Shadow Ball!"

"Aw crap, disable them with Night Slash!"

The Clefable threw a surprisingly large attack, which was barely disabled after a furious assault of Night Slashes.

"Clefable, end this with Dazzling Gleam-Disarming Voice!"

"Gallade, prepare yourself and unleash Combative Poison (**Facade, Poison Jab, and Close Combat**)!"

Clefable unleashed a massive scream that made Gallade roar in pain, but he steeled himself and unleashed the devastating attack on Clefable.

Clefable was knocked out while Gallade was panting heavily. He fought the ebbing of unconsciousness as poison continued to flow through his veins.

"Awwww. No fair! One of your pokemon took out two of mine, and he is still standing! Clefable, return. Go, Cincinno!"

Ash knew that Gallade would not win this round. "Gallade, step of the battlefield and take a rest. I'm forfeiting you, as you have done more than enough."

Gallade wearily nodded but as soon as it was off the field he was tackled by Gardevoir. At first he was nervous that he would be attacked, but instead, Gardevoir merely brought him up to his feet, treated his poison, and wouldn't let him go, much to his embarrassment.

"Infernape, let's go!"

Ash's Infernape came out in a sphere of fire, similar to Fusion Bolt but you know, in fire. Meanwhile, as it looked at Cincinno, it caused Cincinno to quiver in fear.

Whitney herself was also scared out of her mind. "Aqua Tail and don't give him time to recover!"

"Use Power-Up Combat (**Bulk Up, Power-Up Punch, Close Combat**) and keep it up!"

Cincinno pushed her fear side and rushed in to whip Infernape with a water-covered tail. However, in the time it took for it to get over terror, Infernape and already rushed in, constantly dealing massive damage while raising his stats continuously, expending only his Special Defense.

When the clash was over and the two were back on their trainer's side, Cincinno was breathing heavily while Infernape looked as if nothing had affected it.

"Oh no, Cincinno!"

"Infernape, end this with Mach Punch."

Before Cincinno could raise any sort of defense, it was punched in the face with a Mach Punch, instantly knocking it out.

As Whitney recalled, Cincino, her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to unleash her signature crying.

"Hmph! Porygon Z, let's go!"

Ash was surprised to see one of the few pokemon that may take down his Infernape, with its surprisingly wide move pool.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!"

Surprisingly, Whitny only smirked. "Conversion 2!"

Ash could only watch in horror as Porygon Z shrugged off the punch and changed into a Ghost type. Now, the only advantage it had were Punishment, Shadow Claw, and its STAB Fire attacks, which was lost on Whitney's next command.

"Porygon Z, Rain Dance!"

Ash groaned. This battle just got harder. But he had to admit, it would be some great training.

**And done! I'm sorry that this took so long, but I'm getting over the fact that I missed one question, which screwed up my chances for getting into Stuyvesant...ONE QUESTION!**

**Anyways, as always, R&R and I will see you...next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back and probably as useless as ever, aside from giving you these fics, of course.**

**So last time, Whitney screwed with Ash's strategy by negating much of Ash's effective attacks, with his Infernape barely able to deal any significant damage aside from Punishment and Shadow Claw.**

**Alright, I'm too lazy to rant today so let's do this.**

Ash sighed. There was nothing his Infernape could do that would deal some serious damage.

"Infernape, Stealth Rock."

Infernape hesitated slightly, knowing that Ash would only use such a a maneuver if the odds were risky, but he did as told.

"Whatever, Pory, use Shadow Ball!"

The boosted Shadow Ball was released and headed for Infernape, who braced himself for impact.

"Infernape, use Assist!"

Infernape mentally facepalmed. He had completely forgotten about this! He created a glowing ball of white, and surprisingly grew blades of shadows. Grinning, he used the newly acquired Night Slash, which in one hit vaporized the Shadow Ball and then did severe damage to the Porygon Z.

Whitney was annoyed. Why was it that Ash got all the luck? "Pory, use Conversion then Psychic!"

Porygon Z flashed a little bit before becoming a Psychic type and used Psychic, dealing massive damage to Infernape.

What Whitney forgot, however, was that by now the Rainy Day had finally subsided and Ash could maximize damage.

"Now, Infernape, use Blast Burn!"

Infernape took a massive breath before unleashing the mother of all fire type attacks. It obliterated the field and completely swarmed Porygon Z.

When the flames cleared, Infernape was barely standing while Porygon Z had reverted back to Normal form, completely unconscious.

Whitney sighed. "Pory return." She then glared at Ash. "How did you get so strong?" she asked with a pout.

Ash shrugged. "Training."

Whitney glared at Ash some more before shrugging and releasing her 5th pokemon. "Pidgeot, go!"

A Pidgeot appeared, who practically blew Infernape back a few feet when she came out, though she winced as the Stealth Rock smashed into her. Whitney then touched a stone on her wrist.

"Pidgeot, mega evolve!"

Ash cursed as he heard the dreaded words. Mega Pidgeot was insanely powerful compared to its non-mega evolved form. Ash knew that his Infernape was clearly outmatched in this battle.

"Infernape, return. You have down a great service." His Infernape weakly nodded and accepted the offer.

Ash then sent out his next pokemon, "Gigalith, let's go!"

Ash knew he was taking a risk at sending out Gigalith, due to Pidgeot being able to use a wide variety of overpowered moves that could seriously harm Gigalith. However, he figured he might as well take advantage of No Guard while he had the chance.

"Gigalith, start things off with Sandstorm!"

Gigalith raised its front two legs before slamming them down on the floor, causing a massive sandstorm that blocked out Pidgeot's view.

Whitney was confused. "Pidgeot, use Steel Wing! He can't dodge, you know!"

Pidgeot screeched before diving at Gigalith, using her instincts to target Gigalith.

To Whitney's surprise, Ash smiled. 'Now, Gigalith! Before it can hit you use Smack Down!"

Whitney could only watch in horror as Pidgeot was smashed into the ground while being ruthlessly buffeted by the Sandstorm. "Pidgeot, if you can hear me, use Roost to minimize damage!"

Pidgeot steadied itself on the floor before glowing white and becoming more refreshed due to its healed body.

Ash frowned. There was little he could do now that Pidgeot was a pure normal type. Then he had an idea. "Continue using Harden, iron Defense, Curse, and Autotomize!"

Gigalith's sheen continued to change as he maximized power while preventing his speed from being reduced.

Whitney frowned. What was Ketchum planning? "Pidgeot, get into the air and use Omega Smash (**Giga Impact/Hyper Beam**)!"

Pidgeot got back into the air and infused Hyper beam into it. It then formed a boosted Giga Impact and was sent on a collision with Gigalith.

Ash smirked. With his boosted training, his pokemon had unlocked their hidden abilities, meaning that Gigalith had both Sturdy and Sand Force. "Now Gigalith, use Smack Down."

Gigalith moved with ease due to its reduced weight and smashed one of its leg onto Pidgeot. The massive attack boost along with STAB, Sand Force, and Pidgeot's momentum meant that it crashed heavily onto the ground and would be sitting ducks if it was still conscious.

Amazingly, Pidgeot was still conscious but barely. Ash sighed. "Gigalith, end this with Power Gem."

Gigalith took advantage of Pidgeot's recharge state and fired a massive shot that, according to his species, could level a damn mountain.

As the dust cleared, Gigalith was panting slightly while Pidgeot was knocked cold lying in a massive crater. Whitney sighed and returned her Pidgeot.

"Alright Ash, you may have gotten far but now you will lose! Miltank, let's go!"

Ash cursed in his mind. Despite all his stat boosts, Miltank had a large move pool that could heavily damage his slightly tired Gigalith.

"Alright Gigalith, refresh the Sandstorm!"

Gigalith once again reenacted the move, allowing his Sand Force ability to remain.

"Miltank, use Seismic Toss!"

Miltank charged through and smashed Gigalith down, though Gigalith looked as if it had taken very little damage.

"Gigalith, use Rock Polish around the area!"

Gigalith began shining continuously while it ran around, making it nearly impossible for Miltank to stoke it.

"Miltank, use Earthquake!"

"Gigalith, Substitute!"

Gigalith winced slightly as it expended some health to create a substitute, which miraculously survived the Earthquake.

"Now Gigalith, end this with Smack Down/Rock Smash/Superpower!"

Gigalith and it's substitute both jumped high into the air. Miltank attempted to knock them away with FocusPunch but it hit only the substitute, just as Gigalith crashed down on it feet first.

As the dust cleared from the massive impact, Gigalith was barely standing while Miltank knocked out.

Ash grinned. "Great job, Gigalith."

Gigalith gave a weak smile before being returned to his poke ball.

Whitney sighed and returned Miltank. "Damn it Ketchum, since when have you been so strong?"

Ash thought for a minute before shrugging. "I forgot."

Cynthia, Diantha, Pikachu, and Whitney all sweat dropped as they heard this. Pikachu shook his head. This was typical Ash, forgetting some of the most basic things.

"Alright Ash, you have won this completely overwhelming victory, so I am proud to give you this badge."

Ash grinned. Who knew that he could win this easily?

(**alright, I'm not feeling too well to do so much randomness so I will just cut to the league, seeing as I don't want to write so much about meaningless gym battles. several of the matches will be legendaries while others ****will be his regular pokemon**)

Ash had finally gotten all the badges he needed. He had defeated Morty with Scraggy, evolving it into Scrafty in the process. He had practically soloed Chuck with Staraptor, destroyed Jasmine with Pikachu continuously using Magnet Rise with Quilava as backup, defeated Pryce with Pignite and Torkoal, and finished off Claire with Glalie and Charizard.

He had also managed to evolve Combee into Vespiqueen and Larvesta into Volcarona, with permission from the two girls to use him in battle.

The trio had also come to grow familiar with their strange relationship. Although unconventional, duogamy wasn't that weird considering polygamy. Diantha and Cynthia seemed to put away their rivalry to ensure that they each got a little time to spend with Ash.

Ash had also improved upon his pokemons' attacks with unique combos. He had taught Vespiqueen Queen's Command while Volcarona learned Grasp of Banefire. Pikachu had perfected Magnet Rise to the point where he could control the polarity to either draw steel types toward him or repulse away steel type attacks and/or pokemon. Most of his pokemon were now fully evolved, with Bulbasaur, Pikachu, and Gabite being the only ones not fully evolved yet.

Bulbasaur had regained a more peaceful lifestyle after the events in Hoenn and preferred to remain in its current form, where he could move more easily then his final form.

Gabite, being a psuedo-legendary, was naturally hard to evolve. It had taken a hell lot of training for him to evolve from Gible to Gabite just when it mastered Draco Meteor.

Ash was anxious for the first time in weeks. This was the match in which he somehow lost Charizard v. Blaziken. He tightened his knuckles. He would not let that happen again.

Cynthia noticed this. "Ash, are you alright."

Ash looked at her and smiled widely. "Are you kidding? This is the day I have been preparing for weeks by now! Time to show my past friends our new strength!"

Suddenly, Ash heard a noise. "Larvi-lar!"

Ash's eyes widened before he whipped his head around. "No way..."

Ash opened his arms to let a Larvitar jump into his arms. "Larvitar, is that you?"

Larvitar nodded his head.

Ash thought for a moment. "Would you like to join me?"

Larvitar nodded vigorously.

Ash chuckled. "Okay, but I won't use you now. I will use you after the Conference, okay?"

Larvitar seemed slightly saddened when he heard that he would not be battling in the league but brightened up when he heard that he would be training with Ash soon after.

Ash and co. wet inside the pokemon center where Ash signed up for the league. Then they heard an unpleasant voice.

"Well if it isn't the troublemaker." The trio turned around and were confronted by Max, May, Brock, and Misty.

Ash growled. 'What do you want?"

Misty shrugged. "Not my fault your mother died in the attack. You're the idiot that always insisted on getting in Team Rocket's way."

Ash was about to say a retort when Brock, being the massive pervert he is, swooned over to the ladies next to him. "Hello ladies, this is Brock Harrison (**A/N Official Bulbapedia sources state that Brock's last name is Harrison**), your'e soon-to-be husbands and-" He fell short as Croagunk came out and used Poison Jab/Brick Break to crack a few bones and hopefully keep Brock out of commission for a while. As Croagunk led Brock away, Ash saw that he winked at Ash. He would join Ash later.

Ash, catching this, nodded gratefully and turned to face the other traitors. "If I'm so weak, how about a 3 on 1? I will use Pikachu here. Any of you can use whatever pokemon you want.

Max scoffed. "Pfft, this is going to be easy. I'm going to enjoy seeing you cry as I crush the little rodent."

Ash's eyes flashed dangerously with a blue tinge (**Aura coming up...let's just say that in the league somewhere in the Top 8 he ****will "supercharge" his pokemon with Aura, heh heh heh..."**). "You just made the worst mistake of your life."

The group walked over to the field outside. "Pikachu. you're up."

Max rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Golem, let's go!"

An average sized Golem came up on Max's side of the field. "Golem, use Earthquake!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail."

Before Golem could initiate the Earthquake, Pikachu had swung an Iron tail at its face, knocking it out.

Max's eyes widened. "But...how? You must have cheated!"

Ash was beginning to have a tick mark on his head. "Idiot, I trained my pokemon, unlike you."

Max was infuriated. "Oh yeah, Steelix use Iron Head!" A Steelix appeared at lunged at Pikachu with it's head glowing.

Ash smirked. This was too easy. "Pikachu, use Magnet Rise and rush at Steelix!" Pikachu floated in the air and used the magnetic pull to Steelix to rush extremely quickly at Steelix.

Max laughed. "Ha, there is no way that-" He was cut off when Pikachu reversed the polarity in time to send Steelix flying with Iron Tail, effectively knocking it out when it crashed into a wall.

Max was shocked. "How did you do that? TELL ME NOW!"

Ash shook his head. "I used magnetism to boost Pikachu's momentum then reversed the polarity so that Steelix would be sent flying."

Max was livid. "That's it, Groundon, let's go!"

A Groundon appeared, scaring the shit out of everyone, including the traitors.

Ash sighed. "Pikachu, use Thunder."

Diantha and Cynthia was confused. Didn't Ash know that Ground types were unaffected by Electric attacks? However, their questions as answered as Groundon howled in pain, before collapsing in exhaustion and reverting to a Zoroark.

Max was furious. "How did you know that it was a Zoroark?"

Ash looked at his fingernails. "Simple. You don't have the skill to capture Groundon."

Max ran over to hit Ash, but was held bak by May. "Idiot," she hissed. There are several Officer Jenny's in the area. Do you want to be kicked out now?"

Max whined. "But May! He took out 3 of my pokemon without even losing that damn rodent. He needs to be taught a lesson."

May rolled her eyes. "Take your anger out in the tournament."

Max sighed, then glared at Ash. "Hey loser, you got lucky this time, but I'll crush you in the tournament!"

Ash rolled his eyes. He then grabbed his two girls and released Rayquaza. "Hey Rayquaza, can you give us a lift to our hotel?"

Rayquaza lowered himself so that Ash and the two girls would get on him. Before he left, however, he said to the dumbstruck traitors.

"I'd like to see you try."

**And done! Forgive me for the delayed update, but I have been going through a rough patch in my life. I hope that this chapter satisfies you.**

**I have decided that the Gym battles just make the story seem rhetoric, considering Ash's skill by now, so now whenever he goes to the next region he will just train until the next league.**

**Alright, leave me your thoughts in the comments below and I will see you...next time.**


End file.
